


technically not left unsaid

by TimelineGoddess



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I don't know how replica stuff works really but I'm trying, I like the idea of Demyx being mostly serious when it comes to this, M/M, Xemnas Redemption AU boiiiii, also Xemnas is actually not awake yet, so that's why he seems a little more. Composed I Guess, this ship is so fucking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelineGoddess/pseuds/TimelineGoddess
Summary: I'm sure it doesn't count as things left unsaid even if they can't hear you.





	technically not left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote. This messes with an idea of a Xemnas redemption AU, where Xemnas is brought back somehow via a replica under the circumstances that if he tries anything, Sora is allowed to fight and destroy him again.

"Demyx? What brings you here?" Ienzo questioned as Demyx entered the lab. "Nothing much, I just wanted to... ask about something?" Demyx answered. "Ask away." "I heard something about, uh, Xemnas being put into one of those replica things...?" "Yes. All that is left is a few tests, and then to wait for him to awaken." Ienzo responded. "...Could I see him?" Ienzo tried not to show any surprise of any sort to Demyx's question, but failed. "I have to get permission from the others first, but if I may ask, why do you want to...?" "No reason." Demyx lied. In actuality, there were some things he wanted to say, while he still had the chance  ~~and the courage~~. Ienzo decided not to press further. "Wait here, I'll try to get permission to let you see him."

 

A few minutes later, Ienzo returned. "So what's the verdict?" Demyx asked. "They'll let you see him. But only for a little bit, as they still have the tests to run." Ienzo responded. "Cool! So where is he?" "I'll lead you to the room."

 

After some walking, Demyx and Ienzo came to a room almost like the one Naminé woke up in, but a little bigger. Demyx saw the former leader lying on metal table. He slowly walked up to him. He glanced at Ienzo, who nodded and went to stand just outside the doorway.

 

Demyx turned back to Xemnas.

 

"Haha, it's funny. I don't think most of us have seen you looking so... peaceful, I guess is the right word. Or... not intimidating? Maybe that's it."   
_I should make this quick._  
Demyx let himself sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying any of this."   
"There's so much I've wanted to say to you, for so long, but I know you'd never have believed me back in the organization. The others probably would've called me delusional. According to you, we didn't have feelings. But I knew exactly what I felt. What I felt for you. And, well, now that I'm all complete again, I think those feelings are even stronger."  
Another sigh.  
"I miss you. I hate that you're always on my mind- I mean, I'm usually GREAT at not thinking about or forgetting stuff! But you just... stuck with me."  
Demyx stood for what felt like an eternity, but was only a minute.  
"I should go now, huh. On the impossible chance that some how, you can hear me." Demyx let out a small laugh. He looked at Xemnas for a bit longer, then turned around to leave the room. He noticed that Ienzo had been peeking into the doorway somewhat, but Ienzo quickly moved his head when he saw Demyx looking at him. He exited the room. "Please don't tell me you heard any of that." He said. "Well, I can't exactly lie..." Ienzo responded somewhat sheepishly. Demyx looked away in embarrassment. "I know, it's really weird, right?" "No, no! It's alright!" Ienzo tried to reassure his friend. "Are you sure? I mean, even I myself find it kinda weird that I have feelings for the guy who probably thought I was either disappointing or 70% useless, and now that I think about it, probably still would."   
Ienzo bit his lip. He didn't have a great way to respond to that. "Uh... well, look on the bright side... At least you got to say what you wanted to?" He attempted at a relatively decent response. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I should leave now, though. ...Thanks for letting me see him." Demyx said, before starting to walk off. "Oh, right," Demyx turned around. "Don't tell anyone about what you heard."   
"Right, your secret is safe with me." Ienzo promised.


End file.
